One Last Kiss
by S.Lott
Summary: Draco and Ginny love story.READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


_**Pain, Without Love**_

She lay there in his arms; never wanting to let go. His arms wrapped protectively around her fragile body, keeping her warm. She smiled as her eye lids flickered shut; but not after one last look at his sleeping silhouette. He was handsome with his hair tossed from their hours of passion. She sighed and was asleep.

She awoke later, hugging a pillow. Without opening her eyes, she rolled over and reached out to no one. She opened her eyes and out poured the tears. She knew this was coming, it always happened. Again and again she fell for it; fell for the lies and the deceit. Always, she was vulnerable to his tricks. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head; remembering the night before and the many nights before that that had ended the same.

"Love," She whispered to no one as she crawled out of the bed. "Love sucks."

She had fallen, fallen deeply, completely and irrevocably. That love burned inside of her every time they touched, kissed, talked, breathed. But one question remained, did he love her too or was she just his lust? The answer to that would not be answered so easily. Her heart was his and his only, all he had to do was reach out and take it; he had but only to return his but didn't.

_**No Matter How Many Tears I Cry**_

This went on for months, the months to follow would be the same; a mirror of the months before. Love had blinded her; all she saw was him; blinded from the world beyond this. Her family, friends, lovers, none of them mattered now, only him. He held her world in the palm of his hand and was crushing it with every thrust of his body against hers. She loved the feel of his body against hers but was it enough to sustain her? Passion coursed through her veins again, feeling his pleasure with her love. Were they one and the same? His pleasure and her love; mixing but never combining.

His name mixed with her moan echoed through the darkness. Gasping, she arched against him. Then it was over, falling asleep in his arms and waking up alone. That's what their relationship was, a quick moment of passion and a short goodbye. She wanted more. How long would this last? How long could she go on like this and still hope there was more?

_**Coming From the Lips of an Angel**_

A year went by, still the same, nothing changed. She woke up alone again but this time to a letter. These were the words she read:

_My Love,_

_I know you've felt that I don't care for you, that is why I am writing this to you. I must leave; I am joining the Dark Lord. I will always watch over you. I love you, Ginny. We will always be one, together. This has been the best year of my life and I want it forever. Wear it always, think of me. If anything should happen, I want you always known as my wife, my love, my heart. You always were, you always will be. The Dark Lord works in mysterious ways. Maybe someday we can be together again. I hope you will wait for me._

_We go to battle soon, against Dumbledore's Army. I can't promise no one will hurt you, but I will try to protect you as best I can. Our love is strong, so strong I couldn't shove it away. I wanted to for your sake, but I couldn't. Without you, I am nothing._

_I love you forever,_

_Draco_

Tears fell down her face as she looked into the envelope, she found a ring. It was beautiful. She put it on and held the letter close to her. She sighed, finally knowing the truth of their love. She fell asleep, this time with a smile.

_**Never Want to Say Goodbye**_

The war came and he was on the enemy side while she was on the fighting side. Two hearts that beat as one, fighting against each other. The ring shined on her finger as she marched with her army to toward the other. Her eyes scanned the opposing army for her love. She couldn't mark him as they all looked the same in their cloaks and masks. Her heart beat filled her ears as the Dark Lord moved to the center of the battlefield, meeting with the Chosen One. They parted and returned to their parties.

A loud scream rang out over the field, followed by bright flashes of light. Around her, people fell to the ground, dead. She dodged a red flash and jumped over her friend's dead body. She muttered a curse and a Death Eater fell, then another and another. She ran to the ones that fell and removed their masks, praying not to see his face. Five down and none were him. She sighed with relief but saw three more dead a few feet away. She moved to them but was blocked by a streak of fire from a female Death Eater she knew from as Pansy Parkinson. She fought back and dodged a spell. She shot one and hit her square in the chest. The Death Eater fell dead. Her long red hair whipped around her as she moved to the dead cloaked figures on the ground; still not him.

_**One Last Kiss, Before I Go**_

Blood soaked the ground and people's hands and faces. She heard her name and looked around. She was surrounded by Death Eaters. She stood and held her wand out. One came forward. "Septumsortia!" A loud groan was heard from the Death Eater. The Death Eater pulled off his mask as he fell to the ground. She held back a scream as tears filled her eyes. She kneeled down and put her arms around her love, his blood soaking her robes. She kissed his face all over and told him she loved him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with all that he had left.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A bright flash of green and she went limp in his arms. He screamed and held her tight to him. His blood mixing with her fiery hair; tears fell down his face as he held her lifeless body. He fell to the ground, broken by pain and sorrow. He cried uncontrollably as he ran his hands over her dead body, he found a bump around her abdomen and he instantly knew. "NO!" He closed his eyes and placed his ear to her belly, praying. There was a small beat, still there. He took her in his arms, knowing what he had to do. He stood and held his wand up. "Avada Kedavra." A bright green flash and the Dark Lord collapsed. He disappeared then, taking her body with him.

_**You've Taken Away Everything**_

There he stood, with their daughter in his arms, looking over the battlefield where she had died a year before; where his heart had been taken from him. He walked over the fields of the school grounds and saw the tree, their tree. Their initials were carved there, in a heart. He took out his wand and added to it.

_Draco & Ginny_

_Malfoy_

_Draco, Ginny & Arielle_

_Malfoy_

A broken family, but a family nonetheless. He held his daughter tight, the way he did when her mother died. He kissed her forehead and walked away, away from the school, away from the tree. He disappeared before the edge of the woods and wouldn't appear again for many years.

_**Against All Odds**_

10 years later, a beautiful girl with bright red hair and chestnut eyes walked through the doors of the same school her mother attended, fell in love and died at. She walked through the doors with the same smile, the same laugh, the same spirit her mother once had about that particular school. With her mother's wand in one hand and her best friend's hand in the other, she became the greatest witch of her day taught by the teacher's of her mother's day. Her favorite classes consisted of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures; all taught by her mother's school friends Potter, Granger and Weasley.

The little Malfoy girl grew up quickly in the school of magic, she was taught about the war that happened just before they were born, about those that died and those that survived. Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy was the greatest of them all and Arielle knew it.

Her father smiled down at her, growing alive again with her at his side. Headmaster Malfoy would grow to protect the school and those who learned in it for decades to come, his daughter would succeed him and live out her mother's destiny beside her father. Against all odds, Draco lived on, against all odds, his daughter grew, against all odds there was still love.


End file.
